


I’ll take care of you

by taupeus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Mentions of getting cheated on, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Use of ‘kitten’ as a pet name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus
Summary: when you feel like the universe is punishing you for all your poorly made choices, your boss sweeps in and comforts you through these trying times
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 43





	I’ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> being sad n horny is a big phat mood so (?) (& how this came out first before my series fics and other wips, I don’t even know)

“Y/n? Y/n!” The sound of the presenter’s voice snapped you out of your daze. Suddenly, you’re reminded of your current whereabouts, of the cold stare of a dozen heads boring into your skull, and of the meeting at hand. Clenching onto the ballpoint pen and notepad in your hands, you felt weak in the knees from where you stood, just a few steps away from the conference table.

“Are you with us?” with a raised brow, she followed up.

“Y-yes, I’m—”

“I must’ve overworked her today, my bad. Please proceed,” your boss cut you off, and he didn’t even need to turn from his seat for you to know he wore his ever pleasant smile as he answered in your stead. You’d be sure to thank him but knowing him, you know that also meant you owed him one.

Your superior’s face pulled into a scowl at Kuroo’s intervention and you tried to ground yourself by shaking your head and blinking away the tears that almost welled up in your musing. Far too late did you realize that you probably should’ve called in sick instead. Because you were, in fact, _sick_ —sick to the gut even though it had been days since you found out about your boyfriend, nay, _ex_ -boyfriend’s affair.

...

The meeting pressed on, feeling tortuously longer than it actually is. And rightfully so. To you, this served as the beginning of your punishment for being unable to keep your emotions at bay and for all the wrong decisions you’ve made leading up to this point.

When the meeting ended and your superior dismissed everyone, she caught up with you in the hallway.

“It would be in your best interest to not let any personal feelings get in the way of work, y/n,” she stressed, after apparently having caught wind of the cause of your dysfunction.

She was about to continue but was deliberately interrupted by a snicker that came from behind you. 

The source of the voice laid a hand on top of your shoulder, drawing both your and your superior’s attention to his towering figure.

“Actually, it would be in _your_ best interest to let me deal with my own assistant from now on,” he said as he squeezed your shoulder. For the second time today, Kuroo came to your rescue.

Kuroo telling her upfront not to mess with you was something she had no right to challenge and with that, she excused herself.

“Y/n, my office, _now_ ,” he commanded.

…

“Well, kitten. Wanna tell me what that was about?” He locked the door and shut the blinds, something you learned over time that he did only when he absolutely did not want to be disturbed. He sat on his desk and leaned back with a hand resting on his thigh.

“Am I—uhm...in trouble, sir?”

“It depends, y/n. You haven’t been your usual self for the past few days. I’m just a little worried.”

His stern look was unsettling and it betrayed the concern implied in his statement. Your silence didn’t help ease the tension too. Still, you could always be certain that he means well and you really couldn’t hide anything from him.

“You know you can trust me, right?” he probed.

Your eyes refused to meet his, afraid he would get disappointed in you for your poor judgment. But this was Kuroo. You have never known him to be judgemental and you at least owed him this much for looking out for you.

“I...met the girl my boyfriend was having an affair with,” you muttered, clearing your throat as an attempt to relieve the prickling sensation at the back of your throat.

“Some part of me already knew. But I didn’t take it well. Neither did he, so h-he—” your breath hitched and you hadn’t noticed when you started to well up but when you came to, you were already crying. “He broke it off.”

You wiped your tears away with the back of your hand as you heard his footsteps approaching you. You flinched when you felt an arm wrapping around you but you didn’t escape your boss’s hold, even as he pressed you against him. He patted your head, moving his hand in slow soothing strokes, as he shushed you.

He sighed, “oh, kitten. I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve that at all.”

Any minute, someone could knock on his door. He’d have to open it and you’d have to explain what you were doing with him in the locked premises of his office. Any other day, that would have worried you but right now, you didn’t care and he didn’t seem to either. Not when the warmth of his embrace caused the pain in your chest to wash away, even if it’s only temporary.

When you backed away a little to look at him, still in his arms, you noticed how his eyes looked at you with utmost tenderness. And you don’t know how it happened or who started what. Right now, his lips were on yours and all of a sudden, they’re the only things consuming your mind.

His tongue grazed your lips, asking for permission to explore your mouth, and you so willingly granted him access.

You tasted him. And him, you. It wasn’t right.You shouldn’t be doing this. But the mere feeling of being in his arms had been the most secure you had felt in days. You wanted this—no, you _needed_ this. And right now, you felt his need too, growing and pressing hard against your stomach.

He ran a hand along your side and in a flash, you recalled all the other times the two of you danced around the border of what was appropriate between someone of his rank and their subordinate.

You remembered all the times he had asked you to stay much later to keep him company, all the souvenirs he got you from his business trips, how he never once called you ‘kitten’ in front of anyone, his subtle preference to sit next to you in company dinners—where you were sure that his leg brushing yours underneath the table was pure coincidence—and his covert tendency to touch you in places from the small of your back or your waist, up to the back of your neck, _places_ that make you wonder if he’s like that with other people too.

Over and over, you told yourself that those things meant nothing more than honest, friendly, _innocent_ gestures when in fact, even your boyfriend was jealous of Kuroo, often noting how wary he was of Kuroo’s ‘off-putting’ presence. He even went as far as to accuse you of cheating too, even when you swore Kuroo would never do you like that. But you’d be lying if you said you never once thought about it.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you, kitten—how long I’ve wanted you all to myself,” he admitted, moving his lips to kiss the recess between your neck and jaw.

You moaned at the flick of his tongue on your neck, feeling your own heat soaking through your panties. Deciding that you wanted things to move faster, you moved away, instantly missing the feel of his tongue on your skin as you brought your hands to cup his face, “Kuroo, I need you.”

He pressed his forehead against yours and you felt his warm breath fan over your cheek as he pulled you closer to him. Smiling at you, he said, “in here—while I have you like this—I want you to call me Tetsu.”

His voice hinted no pretenses, no hidden motives. This was Kuroo, as he had always been to you—warm, gentle, and sincere.

He kissed you again and you traced your hand from his stomach down, cupping his aching bulge, making him hiss before moving your hand away.

Nervous, you apologized, “I’m sorry, T-Tetsu, I thought you—”

“Tonight’s about you, y/n,” he reminded you as he led you to sit on his desk.

He unbuttoned your blouse, helping you out of it before proceeding to unclasp your bra. As if a few seconds ago you weren’t too forward with your actions, you immediately shied behind your hands, hiding your exposed chest from him.

“You don’t have to hide from me, kitten. I won’t hurt you.”

And you believed him. Slowly, you moved your hands away once you earned your confidence from his attempts to reassure you.

Propping a hand beside you, he took your nipple in his mouth, flicking and circling his tongue around it, releasing a popping sound before moving to the other. And you couldn’t help but recline your head back, squirming and revelling at the warm and wet sensation of his mouth on your flesh.

You took off the rest of your clothes, totally baring yourself to him, and he looked at you in awe—dark and hazy eyes roaming your body before focusing on your face once he swiped a finger at your glistening folds.

“Hh—Tetsu, please,” you whined, breath hitching when he propped your leg up, spreading you wide, causing your walls to clench in anticipation.

“Did he ever appreciate you like this?” He asked, rubbing circles on your clit before you got to muster up an answer.

“Answer me, kitten,” he ordered the whimpering mess that you were.

“N-no, Tetsu,” you chirped, one hand gripping at the edge of the table as your breaths grew ragged with how fast he toyed with your clit. 

“Do you remember the last time he made you feel good like this?”

“N-not so f-mm-fast, Tetsu,” you pleaded, mouth forming an ‘o’ as you felt the buildup of your first orgasm.

“You didn’t answer me,” he uttered.

You cursed and muffled your screams, coming undone on his fingers as you forced yourself to answer, “no—fuck—hh. N-not like you do, Tetsu. Fuck!”

He didn’t stop, continuously stroking your clit rough and fast until you’re bucking against his hand at your second orgasm.

“Did you like that, kitten?” he asked after moving his hand away to unbuckle his belt, letting you catch your breath and attempt to steady your pounding heart.

Before you get to answer, he added, “he doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t see your worth like I do.”

Everything he told you was the truth. He made you see it as clear as day. Frankly speaking, however, you couldn’t care less about anything besides Kuroo right now. Not when he pulled his hard, throbbing cock out of his trousers—not when you felt his warm tip align at your entrance.

Slowly, he slipped into you, your own wetness allowing him to do so with ease but you winced at the stretch, nonetheless. He waited for you to adjust to his size before he started pumping into you.

“Tetsu!” you cried out, propping one hand behind you and another holding onto his arm for support.

“You have to be quiet, kitten.”

“I know… I-I’m sorry.”

After he cupped your face, he hooked your leg around his waist and you noticed that his thrusts began to lose their rhythm.

His mouth found yours again. You moaned into the kiss as it intoxicated and coaxed you closer to your third orgasm.

Your walls began to flutter around his cock. Soon after, he drew circles on your clit again, teasing you until you purred into his mouth as you hit your finish. He bucked his hips, ramming into you a couple more times before pulling out of you—panting when he reached his own climax and painting your stomach white with his seed.

Once finished, he put his trousers back on, taking a minute to collect himself before he planted a soft, chaste kiss on your lips.

“Don’t you fret anymore, kitten. I’ll take care of you from now on, I promise.”


End file.
